


Chapter 2: Florence, Italy

by yamakaza



Series: Plague Assassins [2]
Category: A Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game), Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ezio knows Leonardo a little before his mother's introduction, It's just everyone should know the basics, Mention of Cristina Vespucci, Sorry if everything seems summarized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamakaza/pseuds/yamakaza
Summary: Ezio and his family live a happy life until the Templars decide it's time for the Assassin's to fall. But the second son of the Auditore has inherited several skills from his father.
Series: Plague Assassins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828657
Kudos: 6





	Chapter 2: Florence, Italy

Chapter 2: San Giovanni District, Florence, Italy

To say this was how Giovanni planned on his life and family to go down this road. He wanted to have his eldest son, Frederico, to take up his place in the brotherhood while his second, Ezio, became a banker to support their family as he and Frederico fought the Templars. Instead, Ezio discovered the encrypted letter Giovanni brought back from his mission and took it to his new friend, Leonardo. Giovanni was confused when he discovered the letter missing when he went to give it to his close associate. He remembered that his sons happened to spot him on his way to his associates and he swore as he remembered Ezio being a little too touchy with him.

The father would’ve beaten the boy from stealing from him but when he saw Ezio shaking as he handed back the letter he knew his son had the letter deciphered. As much as he wanted his second son to stay out of the Brotherhood he knew he had no choice but to bring him in. Giovanni soon learnt that they only had a few days before his whole family would be accused of treason and sentenced to death. He called on his brothers to assist in getting Maria, Claudia, and Petruccia out of the city while he trained Ezio in a crash course of being an Assassin.

Frederico had obviously trained Ezio before this and he was a little glad for that as it probed Ezio was a fast learner. Once the basics were completed he sent Ezio away with documents he gathered of the true traitors to Lorenzo de' Medici. Giovanni gave his son strict orders that the documents were not to leave his sight or his possession when Lorenzo wasn’t reading it. 

As expected guards came for Giovanni and his sons but only found Giovanni and Frederico and a few servants. When they could not find Ezio and Petruccia they left with only the two men they had found. Ezio forced himself to stay put and hidden with Lorenzo as he was to protect the man from anyone that would go against him when he freed his father and brother. 

Uberto Alberti began to tell the crowd as to why the men were being executed only to be stopped by Lorenzo and Ezio stepping on stage with his own soldiers. Giovanni and Frederico were released from the noose and watched as Lorenzo countered every claim for their guilt with each document Ezio pulled out of his robes.

“Uberto Alberti, you are charged with the crimes that you claim the Auditore guilty of. You shall be held until trial and hanged for your crimes much as you have done. Giovanni Auditore da Firenze you and your family are cleared of all charges, return to your family. All return to your families.” Lorenzo commanded the audience that was thirsty for blood but didn’t want to go against their leader.

Ezio made to go for the man in the hood but Giovanni stopped him, this was not the time and he was only a bystander in Lorenzo’s eyes. They would deal with him when they had more evidence and who he was which Giovanni already suspected was. For now, he wanted to get back to his family, hug his youngest children, and hold his wife to ease her worry and stress.

As they walked Giovanni admired his second son in the white robes they fit him well and as much as he tried to avoid bringing Ezio into the Brotherhood and it’ll be unavoidable now. He would try it wasn’t because of the Brotherhood he was worried about but Ezio himself. He had a strong sense of justice and family, he would want to stand with his father and brother in the Brotherhood if given the chance.

“I don’t want you to be one of us,” he finally told his son.

“But-!” Ezio went to take off his hood but he sputtered as Giovanni grabbed said hood and dragged both sons into an empty alley.

“Silent…” he made sure they were alone before climbing to the roof to which both sons followed. Once on the roof, Giovanni spoke again. “I want you to live a normal life even if you take up the Brotherhood training but we do need someone to be our brains and liable.”

“I want to do what you and Frederico do!” Ezio objected.

“Which is why you need to be a banker to protect our family. I will have your trained as you wish but your place will be with our family in case something like this happens again.”

He saw his sons see the reasoning behind his words but didn’t make his second son happy about it. Giovanni supposed that was his fault he always made sure his children knew what he viewed as right and wrong when they had all the evidence in hand. He was firm though, Ezio had to train as Frederico did so he could earn his blade and robes. It may be months before he would see his sons back together again but he had a mission for Frederico.

“Frederico, the Brotherhood in France has gone quiet. You need to go there to see if the rumors of the plague are true.”

“Yes, father,” Frederico nodded as he hid a smirk as Ezio looked offended.

“Ezio, we shall begin your training tomorrow be up before dawn. That shouldn’t be hard for you as long as you don’t go to Cristina’s.”

“Father!” Ezio sputtered as Frederico stifled a laugh.

“Now, remove the robes and return to your mother and siblings. We will follow in a half-hour.”


End file.
